


Maple Pillow

by Rookmoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada is a cat, Cat, Napping, Pancakes, Pillow - Freeform, Syrup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You let a freezing puffball into your house.
You decided to keep him.





	

Your favorite pillow, one from your brother, Tony, before he moved away for college, was orange and red. It looked a lot like maple leaves in fall. He made it for you, and was sure to stuff it a little more than was normal for a pillow. He had also made you several other pillows. They were his favorite thing to make. You somehow ended up with most of them.

He kept his favorite ones, so you ended up with the rest of them. You didn't know what to do with them all, so you just slept on a giant nest of pillows and blankets instead of a bed. It was cheaper, and surprisingly comfortable. You felt like a child, and you loved it. It wasn't often that you could say that. The pillows were also perfect for keeping the winter cold at bay.

You don't notice a small cat watching you from your window sill. The cold wind tugging at his coat as he watches you bury yourself in pillows. He gives up getting your attention that way, and jumps off of his perch, looking for somewhere warm to stay. You didn't notice him the first time, but you did notice when your front door was scratched. You throw pillows to the side, and sit up wondering who would scratch your door. You don't want to leave your warm and fluffy cave, but you change your mind when you hear small pitiful meowing outside your door. You throw the door aside, and scoop the small white and brown cat into your arms.

"You poor thing," you coo at the fur ball, "You're freezing. What are you doing out there, little one?"

The cat meows once before burrowing his head into your elbow. It's about time you notice me, human.

"Aw, are you still cold little guy?" You pause, and look at the cat in your arms. "You are a guy, right?" You can't tell if the offended look he gave you meant yes or no, so you let it drop. Well, you try to, at least. "Meow once for yes, twice for no."

The little cat maneuvers himself into a sitting position, and puffs his little brown neck fluff out. "Meow." He looks rather proud to have accomplished something, but you didn't know what. _Finally, I have established a form on communication with the human._ The little cat thought with a smile, and you smile back. This moment of clarity is interrupted by your growling stomach, eager to be fed. The cat's head shoots down, where the rumbling came from.

"You hungry, champ?" The cat purrs, and rubs his head against your arm before jumping out of your arms. "Well, if you're not, I am." He wanders into the next room. You smile at him, and wonder what you want to eat. You busy yourself in the kitchen, deciding that nothing was better than pancakes in the morning.

********

After you had a small tower of fluffy goodness, the cat you found on your doorstep stopped wandering your house, and starts rubbing his side on your leg. His body vibrates with purrs, and you chuckle at him. You hoist a plate of pancakes over the cat, who is clawing the air, trying to get to the plate high above his head.

"You want some of these?" you chuckle, "I don't think you can have this, bud."

He jumps onto the table, and you don't bother pushing him off of it. He takes in his new surroundings and creeps toward the big bottle of maple syrup you set next to your plate. The cat swipes at it. You flinch when the thick plastic clatters against the table, and syrup dribbles out of the opening. Before you can clean up the mess, the cat starts licking the syrup. You pick him up, and set him on the floor.

He licks his face clean. You look at him, still cleaning the mess. The syrup free cat starts pouting, and slumps over. You watch him leave looking depressed. He's heading toward your nest, and you smile. He's so adorable. I hope he finds my pillow fort. He would love it in there. You munched on the pancakes, happy that you have a new companion to play with.

After clearing your plate, you wander into your room to find the cat. I still don't have a name for him. You think as you dig through the pillows looking for fur. When you spot the cat, you find him curled on top of one of the pillows that aren't square. You remember when Tony made that one for you.

You were so excited, you couldn't stop talking about the game. It was time for winter Olympics, and you would not shut up about the hockey game. Canada was playing Russia in hockey, and you were all for the land of maple syrup, sporting red and white around the living room for a few days before the game. Your brother surprised you the morning of the game with a pillow that looked like a stuffed maple leaf. Canada won, and you were ecstatic.

"That's what I'll call you." You laugh as the cat stirs and blinks at you with his strange purple eyes. "I'll call you Catnada."

**Author's Note:**

> Soft kitty, warm kitty,
> 
> Little ball of fur~
> 
> Sleepy kitty, sticky kitty,
> 
> Purr purr purr~


End file.
